The start of OWCA
by 101 giraffes
Summary: Suddenly, The egg Cracked, and when the small creature waddled out, Major Monogram had only one thing to say.     "A platypus?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my FIRST P&F story, and I'm kinda rusty : / so… I guess I'll just have to try! **

A ten year old Carl was out searching for animals. Any baby animal that didn't heave any parents could be taken; to join the agency. So far, they ha no animals. Major Monogram said that if Carl could get a baby animal by tomorrow, then he could rank up to…. UNPAID INTERN! Carl was walking when he saw a little egg on the ground. It was smallish, and kind of had a bluish tint.

He carried it home gently and placed it in the only item where he knew it would be safe. A small brown fedora with a black stripe. The egg somehow seemed to relax. He smiled, knowing that the next day the Major would be there.

*The Next Day*

Major knocked on the door, waiting for the young orphan boy to open the door. Soon, the door opened, and there he was.

"Hello, Carl." (RANDOM FACT! Carl's full name is Carl Karl…. TRUE STORY!)

Carl welcomed him in, and led him over to the hat.

"I guess we can try a bird…" Major M. said.

But suddenly, The egg Cracked, and when the small creature waddled out, the man had only one thing to say.

"A platypus?"

The big brown eyes stared up at the man, the platypus having only one thought on hi mind. _Was this my daddy? _The platypus said hello, but it came out more like 'Grgrgrgrgrgr'. The man smiled, and picked him up.

"Well, aren't you a cute one?"

The small newborn could easily be held in the palm of the big mans hand. The small platypus looked down, and jumped back into the hat, making the same 'Grgrgrgrgr' sound. It kind of sounded like a chirp. The man laughed, and pulled the hat out from under him, making the small platypus fall on his booty. Then the man put the hat on the platypus, though half of it would drag on the ground. The platypus still looked proud as ever, proud that he could were this 'hat', and proud that it was _his _hat.

Major M had gotten to a point where he _knew _that this tiny little platypus needed a bath. He took the small curious, animal and put him in the bathroom, closing the door. The small platypus didn't know what was going on, but he also didn't really care.

His Daddy was pouring this yellow goop into water, and the weird goop smelled funny. Perry had to hide, to get away from the nasty smell, so he hid in a Cabinent, but what he didn't know was that it was labeled:

GARBAGE DISPOSAL. DO NOT CRAWL IN, OR PUT IN METAL.

The small platypus liked the little room so much that he wanted to show his daddy. He opened up the small door, and called out to him. 'Grgrgrgr'

The man Twirled around suddenly, screamed out, "NO!" and watched in horror as the floor dropped out, and the small platypus fell down, to the grinding gears below.

**Should I continue? PLEASE tell me! **


	2. Day 2

**WOOOOOAAHH! Look at all those reviews! *runs around in circles, eventually running into a pole* **

**I'm OKAY! **

The platypus knew two things. One, he was falling. Two, he didn't like falling.

He looked down, and saw a bunch of pokey gear things. Like needles! He must be going to the vet again. He didn't like the vet.

Soon, he was only about a foot away from hitting the gear needle things. Then, suddenly something, or someone, was carrying him. He was gliding through the air in a mans arms, but he had really long hair. (Just to clear this up; it's a girl, but he has never seen one XD)

He said thanks, "Grgrgrgrgr" And the Person smiled at him.

Major Monogram was sitting in the bathroom, sobbing his eyes out. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," He said.

Suddenly, the girl walked in. She was about thirteen or fourteen.

"Hey Dad."

Major sniffed. "Hello Melody."

The two hugged, and then Melody asked, "Can I keep him?"

Major was confused. "Keep who?"

The small platypus walked up. 'Grrgrgrgrgr'

The Major Gasped, and ran up and hugged the small creature.

"What's his name?" Melody asked.

Major thought. "How about Bartholomew?"

The girl Gasped, grabbed the small platypus out of her dad's hands, and said, "Eww! No!"

Major just stared at her.

Then she spoke, cradling the small creature. "How about…. Perry?"

"Perry?" Her dad questioned.

"Yeah." She said. "Perry."

Suddenly, there was a big boom from outside. The small Platypus jumped, but Melody still held on to him.

"Aww…" She said. "He's afraid of thunderstorms…"

She took him to her room, leaving her dad smiling at how motherly his daughter was to the small creature.

The two looked out the window, watching the rain pour, and every time there was thunder or lightning, Melody would hold him closer.

Soon, there was a huge

_**BOOM! **_

And the small platypus bolted under the bed.

Melody smiled, and sang him a quiet lullaby.

(If you can, go on to you tube and look up lullaby for a stormy night, sung by Vienna Teng, and that's what she sounds like)

Soon, Perry crawled out.

She smiled and picked him up.

"You okay little buddy?" She said holding him.

He chattered. 'Grgrgrgrgr'

She smiled, "Good."

The next day, Melody found Perry sleeping in a little hat. She smiled, and pet his fur. He started making a small purring sound.

She smiled at him, and lovingly made him breakfast. She made him a waffle.

Perry woke up to an amazing smell. He walked to the smell, and saw the nice girl _making _the smell. He hopped on a chair, then on the table, and saw three plates. One with three circles, one with two circles, and one with one circle. The nice girl was making more.

Perry decided to eat them all. So he did. And soon he had a bad pain in his tummy.

He called out to her. 'Grgrgrgrgrgr?'

She turned around, and laughed. "Did you eat _all _of those?"

Perry blushed, and chattered again. 'Grgrgrgr…'

She simply laughed and made more.

Soon, her dad came in. "Do I smell waffles?"

She smiled. "Yupper Dupper!"

Perry agreed with her. 'Grgrgrgr'

"Did Perry get one?" He asked.

"He got six." She replied.

"Well…. He's playing in the syrup." Major said.

And, indeed Perry was. He was jumping around in the syrup and playing.

"Perry, no!" She shouted, running over and grabbing him.

He was sticky.

"Now you need a bath!" She said laughing. "And now I do too!"

She carried him into the bathroom, and filled up the bathtub, putting in watermelon soap. She had her Swim suit on, so she got in the tub with him.

Perry was happy. He liked how the soap smelled, and how she made his fur feel so soft.

When they got out, she blow dried her hair, and then she did the same to him. Soon, he was a small teal puffball running around. She laughed and brushed out his hair, making it smooth again.

Then, she remembered that she had to do chores, otherwise she would be in big trouble.

What she didn't know was that soon, her troubles would get way worse.

**So now, Perry has fored a bond with Melody! How cute! Mor Perry cuteness to come soon! **

**Can anybody guess what will happen to Melody?**


	3. Day 3

Today was Melody's birthday, and Monogram had a great idea for her birthday. Bake 3,000 cookies! What was better than a lifetime supply of cookies? He spent hours upon hours cooking in the kitchen. He sure hoped that his daughter would be pleased.

Soon, Perry's training started. Perry was already able to jump as tall as Melody, but only when she held up a cookie that high. Perry loved cookies!

Perry was extremely intelligent, and he was always happy. The only problem with him was that he wasn't serious enough.

Melody said that he would grow into it, and he wasn't serious because he was just a baby.

Later that day, they couldn't find Perry anywhere. They looked in a tree, they looked in the bathroom, they looked in Melody's room, and they pretty much looked everywhere. Except the kitchen.

The kitchen was full of monograms cookies, the ones he had been making for Melody's birthday. His eyes grew wide.

"My COOKIES!" He screamed, running into the kitchen.

The small platypus had made a bed out of all of the cookies, and he was currently sleeping in it.

Monogram, at first, was upset. But when he saw the adorable sight, he didn't feel as angry anymore.

Perry's eyes opened. When he saw he man, he attempted to run away. When he stood up, he was lifted into the mans arms.

Perry hiccupped, which made his dad laugh. Perry smiled and chattered, happy that his dad wasn't angry at him.

Melody walked in, and saw the small bed made out of cookies.

"Thank you so much!" she screeched. "You made a bed for Perry! I love you so much!"

Monogram smiled as she hugged him. He also silently thanked Perry for the best gift ever.

Melody loved how her dad made Perry such a nice bed. It was moved to her room, and he would always sleep on it. It was practically just a pile of cookies, but if it made him happy, who cared?

Malody opened her presents, and one was a cookie. From Perry. She also got a scarf, and other stuff.* (read at bottom of page)

Melody was so happy with all of her gifts.

But soon, her happiness would end.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**I know, I know. Short. Sorry. I'm tired. I've been literally booked. *Yawn* **

*** Enter a review stating what YOU would give to Melody, and It might be in the next chapter! **


	4. Death of a song

**I have a good idea, so I hope that you understand that Melody and Perry have a special bond. (I'll assume that you do) **

Melody absolutely loved all her gifts. On the day after her fourteenth birthday, she decided to wear a teal sweater, a matching teal jacket, and tangerine pants. She got that all on her birthday! She also got a little platypus toy, (complete with hat) and it had an origami angelfish pinned to it. ( I learned that angelfish are underrated)

She also got another gift. It was a baby Chihuahua. It was asleep though. She let it sleep on the bed, and put some food and water in the closest corner. (yes, this is pinky, and he will be talked about more in the next chappie)

Another good thing that happened on her birthday was that Perry passed beginners training and started training in advanced classes. He still was having trouble staying serious, but Major Monogram let it slide for now. All he cared about was his daughter.

**In Doof's house…. **

**(PS, Doof is 26, and he is already EVIL! :D)**

"And now, I will unveil…my stop-inator!" Doof Laughed Evilly. "It will stop _anything,_ even somebody's heart!"

Doof pulled the sheet off of the small purple machine.

"And I'm talking to myself again."

He decided to go get some water, so he wouldn't get parched. On his way to the kitchen, he slipped on a purple jellybean taped to a cork. He fell and hit the button, causing it to fire. A purple beam shot out, heading straight for a small diner.

"I hope it hit's some innocent civilian…" Doof said, still laying on the floor.

Melody was extremely happy, because they were all going to a restaurant.

When they reached the diner, they grabbed a booster seat for the small platypus.

They all sat down, and all ordered the hot dog specialtyas soon as they started their meal, they noticed the Parade was going on outside, so they all decided to watch. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a purple laser shot through the looked up, and saw that it was heading straight towards the small platypus. Everyone fell silent, and the next moments seemed to pass in slow motion.

Melody knew that this could be something extremely dangerous, and she didn't want anything to happen to her best friend. She quickly stood up, and dove in front of the laser beam, hitting the floor. She covered the small platypus with her body, holding him close to her body.

Then, all they heard was a scream.

**Cliff hanger, hanging on a cliff. That's why he's called… cliff hanger! **

**Thanks to all of you who gave the ideas for presents, and sorry for another short chappy… **

**I have two things to say. One, I am hosting a competition, and whoever wins gets to read a chapter of this story **_**before **_**it is posted. Cool, huh? **

**Second, I am trying to get more review than my sister… so… review… pretty please? **


	5. Serious

**I have NO clue what to say here. **

Perry didn't understand. Why was she sleeping? It wasn't time for bed. He nudged her with his bill, expecting her to laugh and sit up, saying that it was just a prank, but she didn't. Why?

He looked up at Major Monogram, and chattered. Why wouldn't she wake up?

Major just looked frozen, with big eyes. Was his daddy sleeping too? He jumped up onto his lap, and chattered.

Major finally moved, but he looked.. Angry?

"If you weren't here… She would still be alive…" He said through bared teeth.

Perry was confused. Did his daddy not love him anymore?

Suddenly, Francis (XD) picked up Perry, and threw him across the restaurant. Perry hit the wall with a thud, and then fell to the floor, his eyes closing.

Soon, the man realized what he had done. He might have just killed the last thing he could hold on to that could remind him of his daughter. He walked over to the small platypus, and was relieved when he saw his eyes weakly open.

"Hey…" Major said.

Perry's eyes flew open, and he ran over to Melody, where he would be safe, and snuggled under her arm. His dad looked extremely sad.

Perry realized that Melody was cold, so he tried to make her warmer.

"She's dead, Perry…" He heard his daddy say.

Perry looked confused. He knew what dying was, but that was only for old people.

"Trust me, Perry."

But Perry didn't _want _to. Perry didn't want her to be dead. That… But…. It couldn't be true…

Later, there was the funeral. Perry wouldn't get out of the coffin. Monogram told him that she would be okay, and he put the small toy Perry next to her, to prove that she would be okay. Perry chattered sadly, and hopped out of the coffin, hoping that he was telling the truth.

Perry winced in pain as he hit the ground, because he had three broken ribs, thanks to his lovely meeting with the wall. He let a small tear fall down his beak, before chattering and walking away.

That night, Perry trained harder than ever, and even saluted on the way out, now walking on his two hind legs.

The day had come.

Perry was serious.

!11

**AAAAAAAAAAAnyways. My competition is to writ a story about Melody and Perry. First place gets to read a chapter TWO DAYS before anybody else! :D **

** sorry for another short chappy! D: **


	6. Chapter 6

**OMGGGGGGGGGGGG I havn't updated in FOREVA! Sooo sorry ****L L **

**Annnyyyyyywwwaayyyss… I'm getting a phone soon! :D **

**ATTENTION. THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO NATTYMC, MY FAITHFUL REVIEWER. **

**And… Behold… Behold… Keep beholding… annnnddd SCENE! **

**!)(#)$*()#$(*#$)(#*$#$)(*#$*)(#*$*(#$)(#$**

Perry was sitting by the door. Melody would walk in soon, coming home from summer school. He knew it was worthless, and that she wouldn't come, but he had to wait. He had to.

Then, Perry sighed. He'd given up on believing. Why did he even think that?

Then, a thought struck him. Where did that beam come from? Who had shot it? There was only one person who could track it. He stood up and walked out the door, heading straight for Carl's house.

$_%(#*$%_(*#$%_(#*$%(#*$%_(#$%*#_$%*#_$(%

Carl was sitting down in his armchair, polishing his pretty pink unicorn, when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up, wondering who it was. Maybe it was another Pony Princess set. He walked to the door, and saw a platypus wearing a very familiar fedora.

A very serious face greeted him. The platypus didn't look like the cute little baby that had come into his home not too long ago. He smiled at the small platypus, who just looked up, still just as solemn as before.

Carl straightened, and stated simply, "Whatcha need?"

Perry wrote out his situation on paper, and Carl nodded. `

Carl walked over to his small pink laptop, and looked on the cameras placed around the city.

There was a man in his twenties who activated this big gun like machine. As soon as Perry saw the beam, he was gone.

There was one place going through his head.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. _

**I know about the entire behind the mailbox thing… but I'm not following that. **

Doof was sitting in his laz-Z-boy when he heard his door being knocked down.

Doof spun around. Are you a… Duck?

The duck thing spun around, his eyes turning into slits, with anger, pain, and disgust in his eyes. He slapped his fedora onto his head.

"OH!" Doof said. "You're a platypus!"

Soon, Doof was greeted with a foot to the face.

"And you're a secret agent… YOU'RE MY NEMISES!" Pure joy was on his face.

The smile reminded him of Melody's. He relaxed, only to have a wrench smacked against his face.

Doof smiled. "Now, Platypus… What's your name? Paul?"

Perry shook his head.

"… Petunia?"

Perry Glared.

"Perry?"

Perry nodded, pleasing the man.

"Well, Perry, I am Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Evil scientist."

Perry didn't like the sound of that. Evil? He had to end evil. He started to charge, but instead sprung a trap, catching him.

"Ha, Perry the Platypus. Didn't expect that, did you?" He glared.

Perry shrugged. He actually did expect it.

"Anyways, Perry the platypus, Back when I was a child, I had this annoying song stuck in my head. It was the worst melody EVER!"

Perry's Eves narrowed even further. Get rid of Melody again? Perry honestly didn't know that a melody was also a song. He just thought that Doof was being… well… a Doof.

Perry escaped easily and quickly, And soon was on Doofenshmirtz.

"Does that bug you? Well then, MELODY, MELODY, MELODY! Hehe, I truly AM evil!"

Perry Flipped Doof over, the man hitting the floor with an 'OOMPH!'

"Okay, Okay. I surrender." Doof said, And Perry relaxed.

**I know, I know. Short Chappy. Aaaaaannnyyywwwayyyssss… **

**Anybody wanna be in the competition? At all? **

**Also, I'm gonna start another story. Which of these should it be: **

**1.) Perry the what?- Perry gets hit with the change-inator, and turns into a female girl in Doofs apartment. Soon, Romance starts popping up. What happens? **

**2.) There's 104 one shots about Perry's Vacation… - 104 One shots about Perry and how he fights Doof, with many twists and turns. **

**3.) 1 and 2 **

**So, what should I do? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I realize that I have three People who are always reviewing… and I love 'em all! They are:**

**NattyMc**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian**

**And…**

**WordNerb93 **

**So.. This is the last Chappy… ( I feel so empty XD) but there WILL BE A SEQUAL, WHICH IS GONNA BE POSTED ASAP! :DD ( I still feel empty XDD ) **

**This Chappy is dedicated to WordNerb93! :D **

Major monogram was stressed. He had a man named Heinz in the hospital, and a small platypus that nearly killed him.

Yep. Perry nearly beat the poor man to death. Maybe Perry was evil now? Maybe the pain from his loss triggered that?

He looked at Perry, who as in his small cage, scared to death of small places. Perry had tears in his eyes, And was desperately trying to get out, but there was no way. The containment unit was surrounded by palytoxin, making him extremely weak. Major walked to the man, Who had a broken nose, a broken leg, broken rigs, a broken arm, a concussion, various bruises and cuts all over his body, a broken wrist, and a dislocated shoulder.

Major sighed. Why did Perry do this? He turned and stepped on something small. He picked it up and saw that it was Perry's Communicator. He turned it on, and saw the video of who shot the ray. It was the man.

Major understood what it was now, and he knew he would assign Perry to the man. They were now going to be enemies.

**Perry's POV **

Why was that man so evil? Why was Melody gone? Why was his life so… so bad?

Why did he hurt that man? Why was he evil? Why?

I decided to simply sleep, because I couldn't do much else. I hurt all over my body. I hoped that evil man felt worse… But most of all I hoped Melody was back..

Suddenly Carl walked in, looking alarmed.

"Sir!" He called out.

**No POV **

Carl Held up a Newspaper, and Major Monogram gasped at what he saw.

Melody Monograms Grave found entirely dug out, and girl is gone. More about this story on Page 2...

Majors eyes flashed red. Why hadn't he been told about this? What kind of idiot would even do such a thing? Major Just set down the newspaper and ignored it, thinking about how much he missed her.

**Doofs POV **

Owww… Owwwwwww… Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…. Why do I HURT so much? Tit's because of that Platypus, isn't it?

I got as much energy as I could, and muttered out a simple, "Curse you Perry the Platypus."

**Aaaannndd.. The sequel will be posted soon. :D Tell me what you would rate this, 1-10. Please? **


End file.
